1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a loop device, and more particularly to a loop device for exercise and massage purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical roller massage devices comprise a looped extensible elongated member with spaced rollers mounted rotatably on the extensible elongated member. The device is provided for engaging with a human body for massaging the body. Two handles are required to be engaged with the member for moving the member up and down along the body. However, it is inconvenient for the users to move the handles with hands, i.e., the member can not be easily moved by hands. In addition, the member is engaged with the body such that the member can not be used for exercise purposes.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional exercise devices.